


Captain Ameriquicky

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Dweebs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Workplace Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve shows Bucky exactly what a workplace quicky is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Ameriquicky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr and it's basically the goofiest blowjob ever written. I'm sorry.

Bucky's gotten used to Steve being handsy since they'd gotten together, but the dragging him by the hand down the hallway in Headquarters was a novel adventure.

"Where are we going?" Bucky laughs, stumbling after Steve. Steve's fingers feel lovely intertwined with the metal fingers of Bucky's mechanical arm. It's nice to feel things, good things. It's even better that he has nerve endings in his fingertips. It's something he hadn't realized he missed.

"We're going," says Steve, pushing open a door to a random conference room, "to have a quicky at work."

"A what?" Bucky asks, kicking the door closed behind him and kissing Steve on the jaw.

"Quicky," Steve says, "when you have sex really quickly." He brushes his fingertips along Bucky's stomach. "Thought you'd be able to figure that out on your own, stupid."

"You're the stupid one," Bucky responds, but the comment loses its bite when Bucky gasps and grips Steve's biceps.

Steve chuckles, low and deep, and it sends something flooding right to Bucky's cock. "Well this was my idea," says Steve, pushing up Bucky's shirt, "so I think I'm the smart one."

"Steve," Bucky grumbles, pretending he's not about to laugh, "Steve, this is a lunch break. There's not enough time."

"Sure there is," Steve murmurs right into Bucky's ear and, fuck, his legs just turn to jelly. It's strange, being back, being Bucky again. But it's also completely normal, and so right, and, god, Steve's tugging at Bucky's earlobe with his teeth.

Yeah. Being a SHIELD agent and part time Avenger has its serious perks.

"Come on, Bucky," Steve almost growls, "I just need a few minutes."

So Bucky turns his head and catches Steve's lips, and gets Steve riled up until he presses Bucky up against the wall. Bucky can't keep from moaning as Steve's hands go everywhere and then settle, gripping at Bucky's hips.

Steve presses a hard kiss to Bucky's lips.

"You know, we could get caught," Bucky says, tilting his neck to the side to give Steve a chance to work a bruise into his skin. "And it would be all your fault."

"No way," murmurs Steve against Bucky's skin, "I'd blame you. You and your stupid cock."

"Well, then, blame my parents," Bucky chuckles, and bites his lip as he tilts his head back as Steve drops to his knees and reaches for Bucky's belt. "Not my fault I was born awesome."

Steve mutters in agreement and pushes Bucky's jeans - "Jesus, Buck, did you paint these on or somethin'?" - down just far enough that he can take Bucky's cock into his mouth without a second thought.

Like always, Bucky sees stars behind his eyelids as Steve works at his cock, tongue sliding up the underside, and then swallowing Bucky down until Bucky's got nothing on his mind but Steve's name and Steve's mouth.

"Steve," Bucky moans, "fuck, Steve, you're perfect."

When Steve's response is to laugh with his lips still around Bucky's cock, that's when Bucky's just about gone.

His fingers fly to Steve's hair, groaning, "Steve, I'm gonna -"

Steve only works at him harder, and Bucky's fingers tangle in Steve's hair as he comes with a shout of Steve's name.

He'd fall over if it hadn't been for Steve's hands on his ass, holding him up.

"Damn," Bucky manages to breathe out. "How is that awesome every time?"

"Captain America's got plenty of skills," says Steve, and he stands, pressing himself against Bucky. "That's just one of them."

"You're such a dork," laughs Bucky, but he pulls Steve in and kisses him hard, tasting himself on Steve's tongue.

They're startled by the door flying open and someone shouting, "If you guys are done, we'd like the conference room back now!"

Bucky's eyes fly open to see Natasha and Coulson in the doorway. Coulson's eyes are covered, but Natasha's looking at them with an expression of absolute disinterest.

"Can you guys not read the schedule outside the door, or were you just blinded by lust or something?" Natasha asks. folding her arms across her chest. "Because this was booked for, like, fifteen minutes ago."


End file.
